The Unseen Solution
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: What if the civil war could be ended without extensive bloodshed? Nord Nina Pale Blood has discovered a solution, but will it be successful? One-shot.


The Unseen Solution

"Honey you seem upset about something. Do you mind sharing?" my beloved asked. I met him in Riften when I needed a new blade. I decided to do him a favor for selling me a pristine ebony blade. With favors exchanged and the ceremony completed, we settled onto a homestead near Falkreath together. I was rarely home because of my adventuring, but now that I was back, he wanted to talk.

"I don't understand this damned war. All of this fighting over what, a man with a voice that had delusions? I've seen things from both sides, and they've asked for a decision. I must either rise in the ranks of the Imperials or the Stormcloaks, but I have other ideas, many other ideas," I murmured, looking down from my goblet as our children entered the room. On the way in, my beautiful daughter gave me a minor health potion to show her love.

"Momma, could you stay a little longer this time? Daddy says he wants to take us to the lake to fish. There's even a fisherman we can talk to if we need pointers," she smiled, her eyes pleading with me to stay.

"I'd like that, but not tonight. I have a decision to make, but there's someone I need to talk to first. Honey, I'm taking the horse into Falkreath. There's someone I need to see," I whispered, standing and gathering my armor.

They all begged me not to go, but I knew this wouldn't take long. Well, convincing her to talk to me would be hard, but otherwise the task would be simple. I'd ride into town, maybe trade items with the blacksmith, and then I'd talk to her.

"Good day," the guards nodded as I trotted into town. I ignored them. I had to find her before dark, and the sun was setting fast.

I moved over the entryway to Falkreath after leaving my horse near Lod, knowing he'd watch out for him while I was away. My business laid just a few steps away anyhow, so it wouldn't be too difficult to track the horse.

Getting her attention would be the real struggle. I stepped up to her, eying her dark clothes carefully. She'd been doing business, things she didn't want me to know about before. She still felt the same way.

"I have nothing for you. Be gone, traveler," she muttered, her voice annoyed. This was far from the first time I approached her, but this was the first time I actually needed the services I'd heard about in the rumor mill.

"This isn't a social call. I need your help, and a mage of your high ability should be able to help me. I'm willing to pay," I hinted. She remained in her position, leaning forward over the ropes. Her face was hidden by her black cowl, which reflected orange in the sunset.

"I don't need your gold, Dragonborn. I've never needed anything from you and now is no different. I'd leave before dark. The weather is ripe for vampires."

"I'll repeat myself. This isn't a social call. If you don't want what I've offered, maybe you should name a price, a service, and ultimatum?" I asked, grinning. If she really wanted me to go, this would be her ultimate chance.

"I see what you're getting at, Pale Blood, or at least what game you're attempting. I see the decision you need help with, and I'll tell you one sure thing: I will not get involved. It would change the history of Skyrim and its people. You could ruin cities and decimate lives...," she exclaimed, trailing off. "I'm saying too much."

"No, you're right. It could push things in the wrong direction...for the wrong side. Can you imagine the lives it might save? Towns could be saved as well, including the many lives inside those cities. I can't stand by and watch this torment unfold without trying something," I begged. She sighed heavily.

"You are far too persistent," she sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you one thing: Unless you befriend him first, you will be tracked and killed, causing more war as they fight for your head. Blood will be shed, and your beloved family... Well, even a vampire attack would seem kind after what they'll do," she said darkly, raising her hands. She cast Oakflesh and moved down the steps as the vampires arrived. I jumped down, my ebony sword drawn. I beheaded the Vampire Thrall as my mysterious ally helped weaken the Master Vampire. I drove my sword into his heart, careful to avoid his horrid sickness.

When the crowd cleared, I was alone with the bodies. I looted everything they had before I retrieved my horse from Lod and headed home. My children greeted me first before returning to bed. My husband greeted me at the top of the stairs with a light smile.

"I'll go fishing with you and the children tomorrow, my love," I smiled. Our fingers intertwined and we moved to bed.

I awoke feeling well rested for the first time in weeks. I felt my lover's comfort and a mother's love. I spent a day experiencing my family's comfort, learning about things I never knew. It was nice to have such a normal day, but I knew it wouldn't last. As soon as they were all asleep, I fast travelled away, careful to leave our family horse in a proper stable. I made my way to Winterhold's palace, home of the Stormcloak leader who started everything.

I befriended him. He'd never see it coming.

"Nine Pale Blood, Nord," I said to the guard. He bowed to me, allowing me to leave Winterhold for the first time in weeks. A shadowy figure killed Ulfric Stormcloak in cold blood. Authorities feared an Imperial spy at first, but Imperials were gone from the area, driven out by a weeks-long snowstorm. Next, the undesirables were blames. The Argonians from the docks were questions for hours, at least until their bosses found out and demanded they be returned to their jobs. The Dark Elves were next, but the other merchants protected them: Without Ulfric around, they had no one to fear anymore.

With their bases covered, Winterhold had to reopen. Remaining locked within the city's walls would cripple their citizens and the fragile economy. They had to give up: Maybe this was some sort of accident instead.

I returned to Falkreath with a light heart. The civil war was over. The merchants of Winterhold had caravans running to Whiterun, the relationships between each city's citizens restored. Solitude would follow suit in coming days, once the soldiers from both sides were sent home.

I returned home, bring back leather and food from my hunting. The new leader reappointed me as Thane of Winterhold, so I had a new weapon for my family as well. I had a few children's things from a Khajit caravan from the roads, and I found some items to give to my husband for his work.

My life as a Dragonborn warrior wasn't over, but at least the civil war's worries were off everyone's minds. We could live without fear of a battle coming to our doorstep or an unwanted arrest for spying fears. Skyrim was free again without excess bloodshed. No one would ever know it was me, but it was done now. It was all done.

~End


End file.
